10 Things About Twilight Fanfiction
by GrangerDanger112
Summary: Here's a list of 10 things about Twilight fanfiction that completely ticks me off.


Okay, I had to do this. I'm just so fed up. Look at the first 2-3 pages on the Twilight fanfiction board and you'll see EXACTLY what I'm talking about!!!

10 Things About Twilight Fanfiction That COMPLETELY Tick Me Off

Number 1

Messed up grammar is the BIGGEST turn-off EVER, and I see it everywhere. Seriously, is it so hard to do a spell check and get a friend to read over your chapters a couple times? Get a beta, for Pete's sake!!! ANYTHING to correct your horrid grammar!!! And no run-on sentences. Those are SO annoying. Add punctuation!!!

Number 2

Summaries are important because they are the "first impression" of your story. Before anyone will actually click on your story, they read the summary. If they like what they see, they'll continue on and read your story. If it's completely horrible and unreadable, they'll pass right over it without a second glance. Use correct grammar, spelling, punctuation, and make it interesting!!! Use a quote from your story. Explain the plot a little. Something other than, "so bella is new at UCLA when she mets Edward will they fall in love read and review stink at sumeries T b/c im paranoid". Seriously, you can spell "paranoid", but you can't spell "summaries" or "meets" or add the apostrophe in "I'm"? And don't add "T b/c I'm paranoid". EVER. It's another turn-off.

Number 3

Overdone plot lines are everywhere. Get some original ideas!!! And I know what you're thinking. "Well, she's done a chat-speak story, and that's overdone!" Yes, I have done a chat-speak story, but my story has a plot to each chapter. It's not usually ALL chat-speak. In fact, I have a chapter that has NO chat-speak in it whatsoever. Anyway, chat-speak and notes stories are very overdone, but they are also usually somewhat different each time…maybe. So…maybe slow down on those. But completely STOP on the "Bella's abused by (enter Charlie, Jacob, or anyone else's name here)", "Edward didn't come back in New Moon", "Bella's a depressed princess who runs away", and anything else that is overdone. Those plots used to be good until I saw them everywhere. I just skip over them now unless the summary is well done.

Number 4

Make your first chapter longer than 100 words!!! The first chapter, unless labeled so, is NOT a drabble. It's the introduction to your whole story!!! Make it long, introduce everything, make it good. It's what'll keep people reading and reviewing.

Number 5

Don't tell all about Bella or the Cullens in the first couple paragraphs of your story. We've all read Twilight; we all know what Bella and Edward and everyone else look like and act like. Don't waste time describing the character. Besides, a good writer doesn't have to come right out and explain the character, they do it gradually through what the character says and does and how other characters react with the character. So don't waste your time, and learn how to reveal the character subtly.

Number 6

Author's Notes are supposed to be at the beginning and/or end of a chapter, not in the middle of the chapter or story!!! You can put all you want at the beginning of the chapter and the end of the chapter, but NEVER in the middle to say "pics on profile" or "sp?". It's VERY annoying to the reader. And don't add an Author's Note in the middle of the story!!! It's just wasting space, and gets people's hopes up for another chapter just to find an A/N that they honestly don't give a flying horse about.

Number 7

Make sure you're rating your story correctly!!! If there's anything that a kid younger than 11 could NOT read in your story ANYWHERE, it's atleast T. If there's any serious kissing or…um…further, it's at the very least a T with a warning, possibly M. So just make sure that they story is rated correctly. I don't read M-rated stories, but I've run across some T-rated ones that _should_ be M.

Number 8

Cussing is practically unavoidable in every story on the Twilight fanfiction board, even the ones rated K. That's difficult for me, because I don't cuss and I never will. I can stand a few words here and there, I just kind of skip over them and move on with the story. But if every other word is a profanity, you've got a problem, my friend. Not only is your vocabulary limited to awful words, but it's now showing in your writing. If you cuss a lot…well, first of all, GET HELP. Second, don't let it show in your writing. For people like me, it gets incredibly annoying and shows us that we're better than you. I don't mean that in any offensive way, but if all you're doing is cussing, we happen to be smarter and have a wider vocabulary range than you. Seriously, get a dictionary and learn a new, appropriate vocabulary if you have to.

Number 9

Don't copy someone else's idea!!! It's called plagiarism and makes the original author quite angry. I would expect a LOT of hate mail if you do that. Plus, it's just plain stupid. Eventually, your story will be forced to be taken off of the boards and you'll just gain a small reputation for plagiarism and won't have many people liking you or your stories.

Number 10

Adding new characters to your story is definitely possible and can make a great story. But when you start writing about a fangirl who gets swept into the world of Twilight or a new girl who moves to Forks and falls in love with their favorite vampire character, there's a problem. I can understand the imprint stories because some of the wolves still have a possible story to elaborate on and can imprint on a newcomer. But with the vamps? Don't add anyone else who wasn't there before!!! Unless you're writing something about Bella and her twin brother being found in the woods when they were 5 or something, just drop it. Bella doesn't have any long-lost twin sisters or anything, so don't add them in. It kinda ruins the story, just like you writing about yourself jumping into the FICTIONAL world of Twilight does.

So, yeah, I'm done. For now. Seems like no matter what anyone says, something always comes up to make us smart people pull our hair out.


End file.
